


There You Are

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Louis and Zayn back home on their Christmas break.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	There You Are

It’s just after 2 a.m. and Louis and Zayn are sitting on Zayn’s bed, high out of their minds. They’re back home for Christmas break where everything is so much tinier than it seemed before. So they decided to give at least their heads a break from small town life and got high with a joint from Louis’ stock.

They have both gotten used to living in a big city, to freedom in the wide maze of streets and to being far from families and childhood friends. It is nice to have each other back again, though. Zayn used to practically live in Louis’ room and when they weren’t there they would get up to no good in the streets of Doncaster.

Zayn’s family is away for new year’s eve and has already left a few days early, so they have moved their party to Zayn’s house, enjoying some time to themselves. Louis sits leaned against the wall and rolls her head to face Zayn. Lazily she blows some smoke in her face and laughs when Zayn coughs. Zayn just rolls her eyes and takes the joint from her hands.

“Do you think we should visit Liam and the others soon?”, Zayn asks. She takes another drag and gives the joint back to Louis. “I haven’t seen them in ages. Just talked on the phone sometimes”, she says. Louis puts the joint out in the ashtray on Zayn’s bedside table, then grins at her: “I would like to see how Harry is now.” Zayn rolls her eyes again: “Of course you would say that, you’ve always had a crush on her.” Still grinning Louis returns: “I could say the same about Liam, you were always quite fond of her. And she was proper devastated when you went to university and left her here.”

“Shut up”, Zayn says but she is grinning, too. “Oh I bet you were always thinking about her when we ‘practiced’ making out”, Louis says, because she can never just shut up. “Oh god”, Zayn sighs. “Don’t call it that! We just appreciated the fact that we’re both lesbians with a healthy sex drive.” “A healthy sex drive?”, Louis laughs. “That’s just as horrible!” 

“Well then, call it … I don’t know, I’m too high”, Zayn gives up. Then, with a giggle in her voice, adds: “That’s actually how our whatever you wanna call it started, if I remember correctly.” “You do”, Louis states earnestly. “As a matter of fact, it was also our very first time getting high. It also seemed to make your confidence level go quite high”, she says proud of herself for making this smart pun.

“And it always makes your intelligence level go quite low”, Zayn teases her. “But you’re right, weed always brings out confident Zayn.” “Oh yeah?”, Louis laughs. “Oh yeah”, Zayn murmurs, suddenly quiet. She moves forward until she hovers in front of Louis’ face, who is still leaned against the wall towards Zayn. “See?”, she breathes, letting her breath ghost over Louis’ lips.

“I see”, Louis says lowly, moving forward an inch so that Zayn just has to tip her head to close the space between them. Their lips touch, soft against soft, sharing air the same way they do memories. Louis gasps into Zayn’s mouth and knows she understands. They are not lovers, they just love each other, have for a long time. Zayn licks along her lips and Louis lets her in. They are dancing a dance they know well, that has comforted them many times. Their tongues tease each other, press against each other, letting them shiver into the other one.

Louis reaches for Zayn’s long black hair. She has always been fascinated by it. She also loves the side that Zayn has shaven two or three years ago and kept like that since then, but she can never get enough of the silky shimmering hair that falls down Zayn’s back and over her shoulders. It matches her twinkling dark eyes in the most beautiful way and Louis always wants to bury her fingers in it. 

Just like she does now, she smooths her palm over the shaven bit and drags her hand into Zayn’s hair taking a fistful like she knows Zayn likes. Zayn moans into her mouth and Louis grins into hers. “Oh that’s good? Didn’t know that”, she breathes. Zayn pinches her cheek with her hand that holds Louis’ face close. “Shut up”, she says and brings Louis back in a bit more forcefully than necessary.

But Louis doesn’t care and kisses her obediently. They exchange quick fluttering kisses, capturing the other’s lips and letting go leaving room for wanting more and suspense. Zayn chases Louis’ mouth licking into it again, but Louis withdraws moving back farther and farther. She laughs a bit at Zayn’s attempt to draw her in again until Zayn takes the situation into her hands and pushes Louis down completely. 

Zayn lets herself fall onto her only catching herself last second before she crushes into Louis. She bows down until their noses touch, lips hovering over each other. “So you don’t want to kiss me anymore?”, she asks. Louis giggles, but her pupils are blown wide. “I guess you have to show me why I should want to”, she replies.

“Oh do I?”, Zayn says before she presses her lips to Louis’. She kisses her deeply like they did when they were younger and still so so excited to kiss girls. Louis hugs her closely until they are lying chest to chest, belly to belly with their legs entangled. They are sighing into each other, tasting familiar tastes, creating new closeness. 

Then, Louis rolls them over and seats herself on Zayn’s thighs. She looks at her and Zayn looks back and then she pulls her top off – the one she has owned for years and once cut the sleeves off with Zayn giggling besides her. Her chest is now completely bare, she never liked wearing bras and she never necessarily needed to. Her tits are just big enough to be considered as such and mostly concealable with the right clothing.

Zayn lets her eyes travel downwards. Louis cocks an eyebrow and grins: “Wanna touch?” “Course. Always”, Zayn says and reaches up. She pinches Louis’ nipples making them harden under her touch and Louis moans quietly. She grabs at Zayn’s upper arms telling her to sit up, too. Zayn complies and immediately buries her face between Louis’ tits sucking hickeys into her warm skin. Slowly she moves her mouth until she covers Louis’ nipple with it and can circle it with her tongue. She tries to get as much of Louis into her mouth as possible and licks and sucks with Louis pressing her head farther into her.

Finally she pulls off and looks up at Louis. Louis smiles back at her and pulls at Zayn’s shirt. “Take it off”, she tells her. And Zayn does, she throws it off the bed and starts fiddling with her bra. “Let me”, Louis says and reaches behind her unhooking it, leaving them both half-naked. It’s a familiar sight but they still both enjoy it. Zayn lets herself fall back again pulling Louis with her. She enjoys the feeling of their tits against each other, there is something so special and exciting about having a mate with the same vulnerable body that she can also fuck. 

They are kissing messily, exchanging spit and occasionally clinking teeth and somewhere in between they have started rubbing against each other’s thighs. Louis pulls back a bit and asks breathlessly: “Do you want to go further?” And now Zayn grins: “Of course I want to fuck.” “You’re awful”, Louis laughs but kisses her again.

But then she slides farther down, leaving a spit-slick trail down Zayn’s chin and throat, between her tits and over her belly until she has reached the hem of her joggers. She looks up to Zayn who is breathing heavily. Louis rests her head with her cheek on Zayn’s mount of venus and smiles at her mischievously. 

Realising that Louis isn’t going to do something more on her own Zayn fists a hand in her short brown hair and pulls her head up. “Do something”, she demands. “But what?”, Louis asks innocently. “Oh I’m sure you’ll come up with something. Get your mouth on me”, Zayn hisses. “No need to get angry”, Louis teases but starts to pull down Zayn’s joggers.

She leaves Zayn’s black lace panties and noses over them. Her pubes are spilling out on the sides and on top of them and Louis thinks back to the time Zayn broke down crying that one afternoon after her first girlfriend had told her to go shave before she would do anything to her. Instead Zayn went to Louis who comforted her and showed her that pubes were not only just okay but very sexy.

Now she licks big stripes across the edges where they’re spilling out and enjoys the quiet burn they leave on her tongue. She can already taste the saltiness of Zayn but she makes herself wait, instead licking over the panties and kissing her clit through the fabric. Finally not only Zayn but also Louis can’t take it anymore and she slides down Zayn’s now thoroughly soaked panties.

She drags her tongue through Zayn’s slit tasting her wetness and hearing her letting out a loud puff of air. Louis teases her hole, pushing in not quite before retreating again. After a bit of that, Zayn grabs her hair again and pushes her in telling her to “quit fucking around and fuck me!” Louis laughs into her but starts to push her tongue in in earnest. She licks as deep as she gets and drags her tongue back out, tongue-fucking her for a while before she licks back up to Zayn’s throbbing clit.

“Yes”, Zayn moans as Louis drags her tongue across it and pushes down hard on her clit. She has always liked it slightly more on the rough side. Louis starts to flick her tongue across Zayn’s clit drawing increasingly higher moans from her. When she feels her getting close Louis retreats back down and pushes into Zayn’s hole again licking her out. “Get back there!”, Zayn hisses again and Louis pulls her tongue out and kisses Zayn’s clit lightly. 

She closes her lips around it and sucks a bit, then kisses it again. Zayn’s grip on her hair tightens and through gritted teeth she says: “Do it properly or I swear I will pull out every hair on your sorry scalp.” Louis giggles into Zayn’s cunt and starts to circle her clit. She presses her tongues against the side and slides her tongue up and down until she hears Zayn panting loudly. Then she flicks her tongue over it hard again and again and then Zayn comes. Her legs snap shut around Louis’ head and she shivers and twitches until she is done and lets her legs fall open again.

“You can stop now”, she says and nudges Louis’ head away. Grinning Louis drags herself up until she hovers over Zayn’s face. “Good?”, she asks and Zayn nods. “Well, I nearly didn’t hear you, so I had to make sure”, Louis says smugly. “I’ve had better than you”, Zayn tells her, but Louis shakes her head. “That’s just impossible.”

“At least I’m better than you”, Zayn says grinning herself now. “Oh yes? Then prove it”, Louis says and then Zayn flips them over leaving Louis on her belly and her besides her. She nudges Louis’ head down and kisses her neck, then sucks a hickey into her skin there. With the hand she doesn’t use to support herself Zayn travels down Louis’ body brushing over the soft skin of where a bit of her boob spills out from beneath her and then farther down over her hips to her bum in her own joggers. 

“I think these need to come off so I can prove my talents to you”, she whispers in Louis’ ear teasingly. Instead of a reply Louis just lifts her ass so that Zayn can get up and pull her joggers off. “I nearly forgot how hot your ass looks”, Zayn says, “No, you didn’t”, Louis snorts and Zayn laughs quietly. “No, I didn’t.” She grabs a fistful of it and squeezes. “This is way too good to ever forget.”

“Oh I know”, Louis says, “but come on now, I don’t want to wait.” “You mean like you made me just now?”, Zayn asks but mercifully gives in to Louis and drags her hand farther down. She brushes her fingers across the crease where Louis’ ass meets her thigh and then moves to her inner thigh just caressing Louis’ flesh lightly. In search for better access Zayn pushes her thighs apart and cups Louis’ cunt pulling a low moan from her.

Slowly she drags a finger up and down Louis slit feeling how wet she is. Then without a warning she dips a finger in and pumps it in and out one, two, three times before she pulls out completely. “Do you want to taste?”, Zayn asks Louis who lies on the pillow with her eyes closed. “Or do you think I should?”, she says and at that Louis opens her eyes to look at her. Sure of her attention Zayn brings her finger up and sucks it into her mouth giving Louis a show.

Leaving a trail of spit from her mouth to her finger Zayn smiles filthily at Louis. Then she brings her hand back to Louis cunt and buries two fingers deep in her. She starts to fuck Louis at a steady pace going in deep and pulling out far. Louis is moaning into her pillow and pushing herself up towards Zayn who just fucks her a bit harder. Deciding to make Louis wait indeed, she continues like that for quite a while before angling for her g-spot and pressing down on it pumping in and out faster.

“Do you think you can come just like that?”, Zayn asks and Louis pants: “You know I love coming like that. But fucking make me finally!” Zayn laughs and starts to massage Louis g-spot more pointedly. She hears Louis’ moans becoming breathier and continues to rub circles into her spot while slowly dragging her fingers in and out of her. And then Louis presses her face into her pillow and seizes up and lets out one long moan. Zayn bows down and presses a kiss to her shoulder still leaving her fingers inside Louis.

Louis breathes in deeply and turns her face towards Zayn again. She blinks at her and smiles, then says: “Get your fingers out of me, you dick.” Zayn rolls her eyes and pulls her fingers out wiping them down Louis’ back. “You asshole!”, Louis cries and tries to hit Zayn, but collapses laughing. “That was quite good, you know. Some might even say your fucking skills could hold up to my own”, she smirks at Zayn. “I thought you might say something like that”, is all Zayn answers smirking to herself.

Later they have gathered up their clothes and are lying next to each other on Zayn’s bed in a decent manner again. “Was it as good as back then?”, Louis asks. Zayn looks at her and says: “It’s the same, don’t you think? We’re older now and we know more and have more experiences, but you and I still feels the same, doesn’t it?” “It does”, Louis replies and then they drift back into a comfortable silence, dozing off around the same time.


End file.
